


Butterflies In My Stomach

by stonefreed



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, this is my rare pair bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefreed/pseuds/stonefreed
Summary: a shy kiss between two 'friends'





	

**Author's Note:**

> sonia/makoto is a good ship bye

Makoto fiddled with his zipper on the hoodie. He shuffled his feet awkwardly and turned very, very red.                                                                             _Deep breaths. You can do this._

Sonia seemed to waiting for his next move. He held Sonia’s hands, and twined his fingers with hers. Standing up on his tiptoes, and pressed his lips against hers. He could feel his face turn even redder, if that was possible.

The kiss was nice, and Sonia was more steady than he was. He broke off the kiss, and stammered his apology, and stared at his feet.

“Th-thank y-you Sonia-san.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
